Abejas y flores
by Dark Phinx
Summary: De una manera u otra, Akira debe de aprender que sus peleas con Hikaru deben limitarse al Go. Shonenai hint.


Hey, ps no sé s'este fic haya quedado bien, pero ps me divertí mucho haciéndolo. Espero que les guste

* * *

Para cualquier cliente del salón de Go de Toya Koyo, esa escena era perfectamente normal. Lo extraño era... 

-¡Arácnido!  
-¡Insecto!  
-¡Arácnido!  
-¡Insecto!

... el tema tan trivial y alejado del Go. Quizá era el hecho de que Hikaru hubiese acabado de recrear el último juego de la semana, que ya se hubiese cansado de colocar las piedras por Toya [_¡Son las coordenadas correctas¡Estás del otro lado¡Señala con el aba... olvídalo!_ o que éste último se hubiese negado rotundamente a que le firmara el yeso.

Nueve de diez posibilidades indicaban que la principal molestia de Hikaru era lo último. Al igual que nueve de diez posibilidades le decían a Hikaru que el _bicho_ en cuestión era un insecto.

-¡No tiene antenas!  
- ¡Tiene seis patas¡Las arañas tienen ocho patas!  
-¡Es una araña coja!  
-¡No existen las arañas cojas, Toya!

Shindo suspiró, esperando que Akira no estuviera contando las veces que lo hacía para recriminárselo después. Tal vez era el momento de reunir el poco sentido común que tenía y actuar sensible.

-Toya -dijo mirando al _bicho_-. Entiendo que estés tenso pero... Esto es un insecto.  
-¡Es un arácnido! -gritó-. ¡Y no estoy tenso¿Qué te hace pensar eso!

_La manera en la que me estás gritando_, pensó Shindo. Aunque... siempre se gritaban. Probablemente la respuesta correcta sería, _que me estás gritando por otra cosa que no es el Go, aún con un goban de por medio_. Pensó en pisar al... _individuo_ [el bicho, no Toya, reiterar su punto y salir de ahí azotando la puerta, como cualquier otro día. Pero hoy no. Mostraría empatía.

-Toya, es obvio que estás tenso.  
-¿Por qué habría de estar tenso!  
-Te rompiste el brazo derecho el sábado y estamos a viernes -recapituló Hikaru-. No has podido sostener una piedra de Go en todo este tiempo y...  
-¿Y?  
-Y bueno... no has... eh... eso.  
-¿Eso?  
-Sí eso... -tosió Hikaru-. Incluso se nota en tu Go y...  
-¡En mi Go! -protestó Akira-. ¿Quién hizo una jugada tan tonta después del keima!  
-¡No era tonta¡Era... ! -Shindo se detuvo cuando se dió cuenta del rumbo que tomaba la conversación-. ¡Estás distraído!  
-¡No es cierto!  
-¡Claro que sí!  
-Ah, claro, entonces dime porqué estoy tan distraído.  
-Pues... -empezó Hikaru con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas-. No es lo más normal, pero... Eres mi rival y... y si ésto afecta tu Go yo podría ayudarte -los colores subieron al rostro del ojiverde repentinamente-. ¡No es que quiera! Pero si tú no puedes...  
-¿De qué demonios hablas, Shindo?

A veces Akira era demasiado cerrado para su propia conveniencia. Como en esta ocasión. Shindo le hizo una seña, para que se acercara. Toya se puso de pie, y se colocó junto a su rival. Y fue entonces cuando Hikaru le susurró la razón a Akira por la que, según él, estaba tan tenso y distraído. En cuanto toda la sangre de Toya se había reunido en su rostro, empujó a Shindo con la mano izquierda.

-¡Yo no necesito liberar mi tensión sexual! -gritó Akira a todo pulmón-. ¡Además, todavía tengo la mano izquierda!

Y con la ya mencionada mano izquierda, Akira tomó el goke, lleno de piedras blancas, y lo lanzó a la cabeza de Hikaru quien, sabiamente, comenzó a huir del establecimiento, al tiempo que una lluvia de piedras negras caía sobre él.

Una vez que Hikaru desapareció de su vista, devolvió su mirada al _bicho_ en cuestión. Todo había sido su culpa. Y sin más, lo pisó.

El karma caería sobre él de manera instantánea.

-Akira, creo que hay algo de lo que debimos hablar hace mucho tiempo.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Akira. Conocía _esa voz_ mejor que nadie. Volteó temeroso para encontrarse con la persona que menos quería enfrentarse en ese momento. Toya Koyo. _Su padre_.

-Eh... -pronunció mostrando cierta incomodidad-. ¿Has escuchado sobre las abejas y las flores?

* * *

Y ps y'era hora de que Toya Koyo apareciera en uno de mis fics. Por s'alguien se lo pregunta, yo tampoco sé s'era un insecto o una araña (mi beta insiste q'era una araña coja). Cualquier comentario es bien recibido.

Zia Jian!

Dark Phinx 


End file.
